The present invention is directed toward a grounding clamp for securement to an object and, more particularly, to such a clamp that can readily and firmly secure an electrical device to a riser pipe.
Riser pipes are typically installed in the ground next to electrical devices, e.g. transformers, that carry large currents. Many different types of grounding clamps have been developed to connect electrical devices to the riser pipe in order to provide a proper ground for the electrical devices. More specifically, the grounding clamp is fastened around the riser pipe. The electrical device is secured to the grounding clamp by means of an electrically conductive cable that has one end secured to the clamp and an opposite end secured to the electrical device.
A problem with many existing grounding clamps is only a limited surface area of the grounding clamp contacts the riser pipe. Accordingly, if a power surge is created in the electrical device only a limited amount of the electrical current will travel from the electrical device, through the grounding clamp, down the riser pipe and into the ground where it can be safely dissipated.
Other grounding clamps are not firmly secured to the riser pipe. Accordingly, if a power surge is created in the electrical device and the grounding clamp is not in firm engagement with the riser pipe the electrical device can be destroyed or damage or injury can be caused to property or people in the vicinity.